


private eyes

by anomalousity



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, bucky is a soft kisser, tony likes steve's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things he thought he’d see in his building, this has got to be the strangest. Rogers is propped against the wall, his head bowed backwards, neck bared to Barnes’ lips. Tony’s eyes slide down the pale skin, over the hastily unbuttoned shirt to see Rogers’ legs wrapped around Barnes’ naked hips as Barnes fucks him silly.</p><p>He’s embarrassed out of his wits; he can feel it on his cheeks. It doesn't change the fact that it’s really damn hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	private eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt writing! For those subscribed: I haven't been posting very often because I'm working on a Steve/Bucky big bang.

Pepper’s going to kill him. No, _Natasha’s_ going to kill him and Pepper is going to pick up the pieces. Maybe Fury will have a little fun with it too, now that he’s back on the grid.

He rounds the corner, furiously muttering commands to Jarvis under his breath. New missiles should not be in development, certainly not for sale in Eastern Europe. What’s worse is they are so obviously Stark tech, but not Tony’s Stark. They must’ve been some relic left behind by his father, hoping to ‘protect’ the world by initiating an arms race that could, if in the wrong hands, inadvertently begin another world war.

Tony’s just looking up when he promptly skids to a stop.

Of all the things he thought he’d see in his building, this has got to be the strangest. Rogers is propped against the wall, his head bowed backwards, neck bared to Barnes’ lips. Tony’s eyes slide down the pale skin, over the hastily unbuttoned shirt to see Rogers’ legs wrapped around Barnes’ naked hips as Barnes fucks him silly.

He’s embarrassed out of his wits; he can feel it on his cheeks. It doesn’t change the fact that it’s really damn hot.

Tony watches a moment more, taking reluctant pleasure in the way Steve’s throat works around a moan, the plumpness of Bucky’s lips when he pulls them away from Steve’s neck, the systematic rhythm of his hips as he snaps forward into Steve with reckless abandon.

Steve’s eyes fly open just as he’s turning on his heel.

*

Bucky watches as Stark walks the perimeter of SHIELD’s cafeteria, finally settling at a table on the opposite side of the room as him and Steve. He can feel Steve laughing beside him, and he feels himself grinning in agreement.

“How long do you think he can keep this up?”

Steve ducks his head, a faint blush on his cheeks. Bucky watches the flush slowly fade back to pale skin before shifting his eyes back to Steve’s.

He shrugs. “Probably a week. Maybe two. Stark likes to brood.”

And if Steve snorts some of his milk, neither of them says anything.

*

A week and a half later, Tony walks in on Steve and Bucky watching _Full House_ reruns in the conference room.

He’s already a foot out of the door when Steve calls out to him, “How long are you planning on keeping this up?”

Damn, those are eyes he feels on his back. His shoulders slump as he turns back around, facing who he’s been doing a _spectacular_ job avoiding. Steve’s eyes are wide and honest, brimming with that Boy Scout sincerity he so often uses as a ruse to defeat his enemies. Tony sees right through it, but lets him think that he’s being played.

“Keeping what up?” he asks, trying for innocence.

“Cut the crap, Stark.” Shit, he forgot about Barnes’ freakish lie detector tendencies. “The act, the avoiding.”

He shrugs, lying for the sake of lying at this point. “I don’t avoid things. Not really my style.” It’s totally his style and they all know it.

Steve decides to speak up, mock earnestness slipping into taunting mischief. His mouth curls into a smirk and his eyes sparkle with a challenge.

“You saw my cock, Stark.”

Tony swallows before reluctantly nodding.

“Yeah,” he says. “I did.”

Bucky smiles his wide, shit-eating grin. The arm that’s slung around Steve’s shoulders, the fingers that slid up and down Steve’s obscenely, and quite honestly ridiculously large dick, slide around Steve’s neck and down his chest in an agonizingly slow drag. Even from the doorway, Tony can see the lust darkening his eyes.

“You like it?” he asks.

Tony swallows again before murmuring, “Yeah.” Oh God, not with the blushing again.

He runs his fingers through his hair, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot before wondering if this is his cue to get the hell out of there. It doesn’t come, however, and again, he is surprised.

Steve pushes himself off of the couch before walking in his direction. His face suggests business, but the curve of his lips is something beyond salacious.  Tony tries calming his heart beat like Jarvis had him practice before upgrading his reactor. He even tries the ridiculous breathing. In and out, in and out. Slowly and calmly, Steve had said.

When a large hand cups his jaw and tilts his face upwards, all of that training is for shit.

Steve’s lips are curved in that smirk even as they press against Tony’s, warm and inviting. He kisses methodically, obsessively, just like he does everything else. He doesn’t expect to be manhandled into the room, much less does he expect the warm heat of Barnes’ body pressing against his backside as Steve pushes him into his lap.

“How much do you like it?” Steve asks, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. He kicks them off, leaving only the thin boxers concealing his erection. Tony’s honestly surprised that he went from soft to hard in less than a minute, and more than a little impressed.

Bucky’s hands on his own jeans draw him from his thoughts, a soft whiny gasp leaving his mouth without his permission as calloused hands run over his own half had dick as his jeans are all but removed.

“Well it’s not world peace,” Tony replies with a smirk once he catches his breath. “But yeah, it’s pretty nice.” He doesn’t bother to ask if it was a provision of his serum; all he cares about is Steve’s thumbs hooking over the waistband of his boxers before slowly peeling them down his legs, letting his cock spring free.

And Jesus if it isn’t a beautiful cock. Pearls of precome drip from the slit, flushed red and wet with arousal. He trails his eyes down the thick vein bulging on the underside, licks his lips at the sight of Steve’s balls tensed as though he’s already close. He slides his eyes from the curls of blond up Steve’s toned abs before meeting his eyes.

“Does it taste as nice as it looks?”

He doesn’t care of it sounds like some shitty line right out of a third rate porno because Steve flushes from cheeks to chest before obliging him. He steps closer and closer until he’s straddling Tony, dick mere inches from his lips.

So, he shifts forward and laps at the tip.

Steve lets out a soft hiss at the touch, his hips twitching forward a centimeter or so before Tony ducks up and wraps his lips around the crown. He spends a few moments just suckling at the tip, enjoying the small noises he can draw from this statue of a man before opening his mouth and taking as much of him in as possible. Steve outright moans, and he snaps his hips forward, immediately drawing out of Tony’s mouth when he realizes it might have been a bit much.

“Fuck, are you okay?” he asks, and Tony’s momentarily stunned by Captain America dare uttering a curse.

He shakes his head and nods yes, not trusting his voice. Steve doesn’t come back to him, however, instead he turns his attention to Tony’s briefs, still resting over his poorly concealed erection.

“How about I return the favor?” he says, just before pulling Tony out of the constricting fabric.

His hands are _big_. Big and calloused, and even their touch sends fire up Tony’s spine. He watches, rapt with attention, as Steve scrutinizes his dick before slowly dragging his hand from base to tip, thumbing over the slit before sliding back down. After a moment, he smiles and ducks forward to lap at the tip while continuing his languid jerk.

It’s painful; scratch that, it’s _agonizing._ Bucky’s hands slide down his sides, over his stomach as Steve sucks him off and draws noises from him that he didn’t think himself capable of. He arches and growls and all too soon, he’s coming wild and hot over Steve’s lips.

He can barely muster the energy to be irritated at the knowing smile Steve throws his way when he pulls off, his hand reaching over Tony’s erratic heart beat as he mouths, “Breathe.”

But he can’t bring himself to disobey, so he keeps his eyes locked with Steve’s as his breathing slows back to normal pace, then his heart, until finally he’s aware enough to be mindful of his spent body.

Bucky helps him stand, nimble fingers pulling up his jeans and tucking him in before he’s pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth.

“Go get some rest,” he has the gall to whisper.

Tony hates that he does just that, hates that he goes and tucks himself into bed and crashes almost immediately. He hates that Steve and Bucky are probably already going at it again, with their stupid super-soldier serums.

But really, he’s almost giddy with anticipation. And just before his eyes flutter shut, he smiles at the thought of a smirk pressed to one corner of his mouth, and a smile to the other.


End file.
